Mission Escape Rapture
by ChaosFeather
Summary: Before the events of Bioshock, two young adults run through Rapture to reach the bathyspheres, to reach dry land so that they may survive the fall of their home. Two people thrown together as Rapture descends in chaos, complete strangers on a mission to survive.
1. Prologue

Rapture. The dream of one man. Andrew Ryan promised a Utopia, free from the the religious, poltical and social idiocies of the world above. Their very own little corner of the world. Where everything was dictated by how hard you worked, humanity was free to strive in a capitalist society. It was fine for a while, if you could work, if you had scientific merit; you were golden. If you were a workers union, lazy or of no use then you were nothing more than a parasite feeding off the blood of the good.

Science. That's how this whole mess started. Rapture was at the bottom of the ocean, it was a thriving society but maybe someone felt like it was missing something. Adam. The legions went crazy for it, it felt like you were on a constant high, you're whole world turned upside down as you became all powerful. You could burn down a city, freeze a nation; electricity at your fingertips. It was amazing. It was dangerous. It was like any other drug, people became addicted; waiting for the next hit. The insanity set it a while later. Mothers murdered children in their cribs, husbands killed wives; whole families just died for the love of it and two young adults ran for their lives through a merciless world.

Before the chaos started, they had been functioning members of society, each day they had risen, eaten breakfast and gone to work. He sat behind a desk, typing furiously as the great man dictated another letter to him, the words pouring from his lips onto paper. He felt proud to be there, proud to be in his presence; it was all he had ever wanted. When they had called for people to descend down to Rapture, when Andrew Ryan had announced this grand scheme, he had signed up as quickly as he could. To him, this had been ingenious, he wanted to be near the man and learn from him. So he worked his hardest and here he was right where he needed to be.

She had been a little more reluctant, her parents had dragged her down without question; claustrophobia was a factor in the reluctance none the less. When she had come of age, she had done what she assumed to be the right thing; she joined the police force. It may have been some element of foresight on her part, a want to control the impending chaos but no, she put her career choice down to wanting to follow in daddies footsteps, in the chief of police's footsteps. Each day she had started her patrol, tried to be reliable for all it was worth to anyone, opened her lock, put the hat on her head and walked the halls; just doing her job.

They didn't know each other, she had seen him a few times, he just looked like another busybody to her; she never noted his hair or his eyes, never really looked at him. He never spoke to her, all police officers seemed the same to him; just another arm of Andrew Ryan. He would probably never know that she loved to listen to jazz music or was a trick shot with a revolver. He would know eventually, she would be standing above him, chest heaving; said revolver in her hands; a dead splicer laying across his chest.

Neither of them would know that they would continuously save each other's lives just to leave this world that they had loved and lived in for so long.


	2. Eva's bad day

It had been such a nice dream, she had dreamt of the final day before they had descended to Rapture; her father had taken them all to the beach. Her mother had lay under the sun, soaking in the rays one last time before they left, her brother had challenged her to see how far they could swim out before they became tired and returned to the shore for the icecream their father had purchased for them both. She woke to the noise of her alarm sounding the arrival of a new work day, her deep brown curls mussed; sticking up in places that made her appear comical and with a heavy sigh, she rose from the sheets and trudged over to the sink to brush her teeth. The view in the mirror was the same every day, same blue eyes, same curly brown hair tumbling from the hairpins she forgot to take out last night when collapsed onto her bed and curled up. She was pleasently surprised to find that she had undressed herself in her sleep deprived stupor; somehow she had managed to even put her nightclothes on. Breakfast was her usual oatmeal, fruit grown in Raptures own underwater gardens thrown in for an extra health kick; she had no idea why she had started with the fruit ever since she had moved out of her parents home but she had.

She finally dragged herself out of the stupor with a slightly unhealthy dose of coffee before dressing in a neat black dress with a white collar, shrugging on a waistcoat and bundling up her hair roughly. Huffing at her reflection in the mirror she switched off the light in her room with a slightly annoyed expression and sighed once more. She didn't hate her job, she hated the route she had been patrolling for the last couple of days; things seemed to be going crazy on other routes and to put it plain she was ever so slightly bored. She exited her apartment and was welcomed by the morning commute of disgruntled service workers, teachers grumbling about students and of coursethose who were only just sumbling home.

"Morning Eva!" Someone yelled in her direction, cheerful as always.

She greeted him with a customary wave and continued the walk to work, being on time had never been something she had achieved but she was determined this morning to show she could actually be promoted and not be half bad at the job. Something made her stop at that moment, a scream somewhere off in the distance caught her attention; she began to sprint towards the scream. Her training kicked in as she arrived. A young woman cowered in the corner of the hallway, rocking back and forth; emitting nothing but choked sobs She approached cautiously, her shoes making little noise as she reached out to place a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Miss, are you okay?" She enquired, her voice coming out a little less authorative than she had hoped for.

The woman turned, her eyes widened maniacally as she continued to sob; blood matted the fur throw around her shoulders. Eva gulped, her hand returned to her side as she saw what the woman was cradling; a forty five revolver. Her palms became sweaty, her heartbeat quickened as she began to back away but it wasn't the blood or the the firearm that frightened her; it was the woman's face. Growths had appeared on her face, a large rosebud like one had appeared above her left eye, the bags under her eyes had become actual bags drooping down her once high cheekbones, it looked like she had contracted mumps but Eva had never seen mumps like this. The woman seemed insane, rocking back and forth, muttering something indistinct as she cradled the firearm in her arms; rocking it back and forth like a child.

"Baby is that you?" The woman spluttered out, saliva dripping from her lips.

"Ma'am, I think you need help" Eva spluttered in return, backing off further; searching for the revolver in her purse. It was against regulations to carry a firearm outside of work but when you are a young adult walking home at the early hours of the morning from a patrol then you need something.

"Is that you?" She continued, rising from her seated position, still cradling the gun, still staring straight at the young woman backing away from her.

"Ma'am, I'm not your child but I can help you find her, just put the gun down and we can talk" Her voice came out low, rational; laden heavily with commanding overtones.

"What's that?! what's that you say?!" The woman screamed and lunged at her, her body uncurled as she stretched out an arm to aim the gun at Eva.

Eva almost closed her eyes, almost waited for it to be over but her training kicked in once again, the adrenaline finally kicked in as she grasped her revolver with both hands and cocked the firearm almost calmly before aiming at the oncominng monster and firing. She unloaded three shots into the thing before it crumpled to the floor and stopped sobbing. She, herself slid down the wall and simply stared down and the dead creature. Creature? Was that the correct word? She was sure it was human, it had to be but what was that disease covering her skin, her arms; the growth on her face? Who was baby? Her panicking ceased slowly as the adreneline slowed in her bloodstream. The first thing she heard when the fog in her brain cleared was the clattering of steel toe capped boots as the guards on patrol reached her position. They looked down at her, eyes widened with curiosity; firearms in their own hands but they weren't looking at her, they were looking at it, the woman. One even went as far to turn her over with one booted foot before recoiling.

"Miss Hawthorne did you..." He didn't even have to finish the sentance, she was already on her feet, brushing the dust from the long skirt of the dress.

"Yes sir" She saluted her superior officer "I have no idea what is it though..." Her speech was cut short as two guards arrived, saluting her superior before turning to her.

"Andrew Ryan has requested we take you to him"


	3. Hello Mr William

They didn't cuff her, there was no need; she wasn't a criminal. Although her expression made him raise an eyebrow. William had expected fear, confusion but the only expression on her face was one of pure annoyance. She almost looked like this had ruined her day. Maybe it had. He entered the room, auburn hair slicked back in a style that imitated Andrew Ryan, neatly dressed in a navy blue suit; he was a mustache away from being Andrew Ryan's flame haired doppleganger. So Ryan's flamed haired copy placed a notebook, an elegant black fountain pen on the desk before cockily unbuttoning his jacket. Smug idiot. That's how she regarded him anyway as he slipped one arm out of the suit jacket, slipped it smoothly off the other and placed it neatly on the back of the chair before sitting down. Everything about him screamed annoying. Then again his opinion of her wasn't that great, her hair was mussed, blood polkadotted the white decorations on her dress and well the scowl wasn't very ladylike.

"So Miss..." He began, not wanting to prolong his time in her presence.

"Hawthorner, Eva Hawthorne" She cut him off, her temper flaring at his tone of voice.

"Could you please recall the events of today?" He asked cooly before flipping the notebook open and uncapping the fountain pen.

She sighed, the first real show of emotion since he had walked in the room; it almost caught him off guard "I was walking my normal route from the middle class apartments in the eastern Rapture to the main officer barracks when I enocuntered an abnormal female cowering in the corner ten metres from the Fort Frolic bathosphere. As per regulation, I approached with caution; requesting if the woman needed any help"

He noted her words down in neat script "Regulation, you were off duty?"

"Off duty doesn't mean you stop being able to help" She almost spat back, so she was annoyed with him; the thought almost made him smile.

"Carry on Eva"

"Miss Hawthorne to you. She rose from her position after asking 'Is that you baby?" His eyebrows shot up "There was a growth on her face, I don't know but something angered her and she charged at me so I took out my revolver and shot her"

"You killed her?" He asked with a peturbed look.

"Yes I did, I didn't do it with a clear conscience if that is what you think. Noone comes back from shooting someone dead and deals with it easily, unless they are a cld hearted son of -"

He cut her off with a wave of the hand "You were carrying a weapon?"

She bit her lip, realising she may be in trouble "Recently there have been reports of attacks on young women, my brother suggested -"

"Matthew Hawthorne, correct, physics major currently working on a classified project" He pulled a page from a file beside him.

"Do you cut people off for some sort of power trip? or are you really not bothered about what I have to say?"

"Honestly Eva-"

"Miss Hawthorne"

He gritten his teeth and continued; she was infuriating " Miss Hawthorne, no I do not care, this statement will not be released to the public. It will be a simple attack on a young woman who defended herself within the full confinments of the law, you will be commended for your dilligence; you might even be promoted" He smiled at her; A thin smile; almost fake.

Her jaw dropped, the only thing that stopped her from standing up and punching him were the two guards who were twice her size; staring her down like she was a criminal "How stupid are you?" He was taken aback by her outburst "What I shot today wasn't human, it was rabid, it was dangerous, the public need to be warned so they can defend themselves. What you are spouting right now, my father would have called grade A bullshit back when he was a serving officer"

"Miss Hawthorne" He began

"No, no Miss Hawthorne, I am Officer Hawthorne of the guard regiment, the one that protects your sorry ass, arrests the criminal who breaks into your home; get's shot at so you don't have to I am many things but I am not an idiot. I happen to be a level of intelligent that your smug little brain might not comprehend. I know there is something going on, only someone drunk enough to produce liquor from their bloodstream would go through an attack like that and put it off to someone on a bad trip"

"Shut up you silly little girl" He spoke so softly that she stopped without speaking further. He picked up her statement and waved it in her face "This, this right here could cause mass panic in Rapture, could possibly take down Rapture and the government, this would cause a mass demand for answers, answers we do not honestly have, that in return would bring a demand for action and you're appear to be a smart woman so I assume you realise that how can action be taken when we have no idea what is going on and in my line of work that means someone gets shot at; usually Mr Ryan. Do you understand?"

"I understand but I don't like it" His jaw dropped at her calm response "Just don't ever ask me to jump in front of a bullet for your so called cause" She pushed a few loose strands of hair out of her eyes and looked at him through narrowed eyes "Can I leave now or do you want to know what I intend to eat for dinner?"

"You may leave Miss Hawthorne" He slid her statement into the file marked Hawthorne. She stood up and brushed some of the dust from her dress and took the purse from the guard handing it to her. "Oh and Eva" He marked her look of irritation at the use of her first name "Stay out of trouble"


	4. A night to be jolly

He had sat for a while after she had left, simply tapping the fountain pen upon the desk; his eyes running back and forth over the sheet of paper with her neat and concise handwriting upon the page. She had described it length, her ordeal, she had not left a single fact out; that was the problem. Honestly was always the best policy unless for some reason, usually good press, the ruth would incite some sort of revolution amongst the people of Rapture. So with a sigh he slid her statement into the file beside it, stood and swiftly redressed himself in his jacket. He left the room, file in hand and a small smug smile upon his face. It had been so refreshing to meet someone who managed to undrstand situation and not question it; she was irritating of course. He disliked anyone who thought this grand dream, this wonderful dream or Andrew Ryan anything but perfect. He was almost too naive. He stood for a while and looked out of the windows to admire the waters that Rapture lay in, the shoals of fish that darted in and out of the coral; who could not admire this? who could call it a pipe dream? A small smile crossed his features before movement, he continued towards his office; sliding past the crowds of people heading towards Fort Frolic for tonights show. It was to be quite the spectacle, Andrew himself would even be attending. He slid into his office, seated himself behind the desk and filed his report like the diligent man he had proved himself to be.

She turned up to work some two hours late, dishevelled and grumpy; it showed as she stormed into the locker room and wrenched open the door. One of her coworkers noticed, he didn't say a word even as she marched to a changing room to change into the sensible uniform she wore in her position in the public office. When she walked back in, her coworker once again opened his mouth but promptly shut it as she threw her dress into the locked and slammed it shut. She turned around and looked at him with an irritated and questioning look.

"What?" She snapped, raising her arms with a shrug.

"Did someone kick a puppy or something?" He replied in jest "Lady problems?"

"Harold, how many times a week are you going to get your ass handed to you before you stop asking those questions. Geez" She sat down beside him and cradled her head in her hands "I do have a headache though"

He winced at her use of his full name "Harry, it's Harry. Anyway, speaking to one of Ryan's faithful can do that to you"

"You heard?" She inquired with a sigh.

"The whole place has heard about your little run in, it's been kept strictly hush hush however, not allowed to speak a word of it"

"Well that doesn't surprise me" She scoffed before standing up. "SO what's the patrol for today?"

"Fort Frolic, in light of the celebrations" He chuckled at the face of disgust she pulled "Come on, you worked hard to get this job"

"Yes but I also worked hard to get away from the pompous ass who interrogated me for thirty minutes like I was a simpleton. Seriously never get into enough trouble to warrant a visit from him" She groaned, standing and stretching her arms in front of her until her joints gave audible cracks "Right let's do this"

A few hours later the gentile unpper class were moving towards Fort Frolic in droves, guards lined the entrance; just a gentle reminder that they were safe or in the case of Andrew Ryan's presence. Not to try anything. Attempts had been made on his life; several in fact. So the officers were here to protect him more than anything. It was a night for the stars to com out, women dressed to the nines in the latest fashions, each trying to out do her neighbour with glamour and glitz, husbands stood by their sides in tailored three piece suits whilst bored young adults stared aimlessly at the wall; wondering why their younger siblings got to enjoy staying at home with the pretty babysitter. Celebrations held at Fort Frolic were nights to socialise, experts in gaining connections would make valuable relationships here tonight; a good impression on business partners and prospective clients. Andrew himself would sit in the top seats, observing the spectacle on stage as it unfolded for the crowd; William would stand eagerly behind him, just to the left; awaiting any order or request his idol would give.

Andrew was shaking the hand of an important business owner when William spotted her, neatly respledent in her uniform; stood to attention at the entrance to Fort Frolic itself. She kept a stoic face, good, she was aware of her duty more than anything; he was also sure despite her misgivings and do her job instead of letting emotions enter the fray. He gave her a small nod as he entered but she did not acknowledge it. Andrew headed first to the casinos, declining to have a flutter himself but wishing people good luck, it would not be good practise to gamble and lose in front of those who followed your example. it was good practise to make good with the casinos Owners, they were always willing to send a bottle of the finest whiskey to a gracious leader. He viewed the art gallery second, giving each painting an equal amount of attention, speaking to the wealthy sponsors in their fur jackets and exquisite rolexs. He even gave Cohen the time of day, the two men recently had not been on good terms but Andrew was ever the pragmatist; ever the cunning businessman.

Eva heard the first bars of the musical reveree that would entertain the guests, she had moved inside at her superiors orders; she was to watch Andrew Ryan. She spied him sitting down as expected in the top seats with ample exit room and room enough for a minion to stand at his shoulder. She smirked at her own thoughts, trying to imagine that man doing any more than being a pencil pusher for that man. It was a while before William moved from his employers side, he smoothed down his suit; excusing himself politely before heading to the bathroom. It was as he flushed that he heard the door creak open, unintelligible muttering and scraping of metal against ceramic. He opened the door slowly, peeking his head out to see a man; idly scraping a wrench against the tiles.

"Been on the demon drink have we old boy?" He joked, moving to the sink to wash his hands; he did not notice the man turn. His face covered in bandages, blood spotting the white fabric, lips swollen and broken; some sort of disease plaguing his system. Mouth opened wordlessly as he made a leap for the unaware William.


End file.
